Active materials include those compositions that exhibit a change in stiffness properties, shape and/or dimensions in response to an activation signal, which can be mechanical (stress or strain), electrical, magnetic, thermal or a like field depending on the different types of active materials. Shape memory alloys, a class of active materials, when in their Austenitic phase state, have the ability to reversibly deform in response to an activation stress.